


My Heterosexuality Out the Window

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, jess hates me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore knows he's close to dying. So why not go out with a bang?</p><p>The original author of this work is Horcruxedbowties, a wonderful person who writes epic fics. I thank her for letting me post this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heterosexuality Out the Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammyrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyrun/gifts).



> Have fun.

Was it right? Every day, I've been looking at all the male teachers I've hired to teach my students. But I've been looking at a particular one. Horace Slughorn. He was just so vibrant so . . . caring. I admired him. But was it right? What if I was? Was I, Albus Dumbledore, homosexual? Nothing wrong with that, I kept telling myself. But what about the students parents? What would they say?

I sighed and looked up at all of the portraits of the recent headmasters on the wall. It was a stressful time for me. Firstly, for having to keep Harry Potter safe, and also wondering about my orientation. A quiet knock came from the door, and calmly, I told whoever who was on the other side to enter.

The door flung open to see Professor Slughorn in a dark green cloak. He was his normal plump shape, but his beautiful eyes were shining with another glint that looked a lot like pride. "Ah, Horace. Please, sit." I said, waving my wand silently so a chair from the corner of the room placed itself in front of my desk. Horace nodded in thanks, and then sat down, helping himself to a couple of lemon drops in a small bowl.

“So what can I help you with, Professor Slughorn?” I said calmly, smiling at him. He smiled back and started: “Harry Potter, my student is Potions, I must say is doing wonderful. .” He started, a grin creeping on his face and making his cute rosy cheeks look even bigger. I smiled to myself, thinking how sweet he looked. “Wonderful!” I said, not really paying attention to what he was saying. As he droned on and on about how good Harry Potter was doing in his class, I kept tuning him out with my own thoughts. What if he wasn’t . . . gay? Would he think it wrong for me to like him? Questions invaded my mind, making me get a bit melancholy.  
“…So Potter is a very advanced student in my class. Well, enough about my students, how have you been?” He said, quickly changing the subject for some odd reason. “Oh, fine, thank you, Gorgeous—Er I mean, Horace. . . Just a lot on my mind at the moment I suppose.” Slughorn looked confused, and I was hoping will all of my might that he didn’t point out my mistake. He must have waved it off, though. “Yes, I see you do look quite distracted. Just not yourself…” He trailed off, staring deep into his eyes. They kept their eyes locked for good five minutes before Slughorn leaned in. “Albus. I’ve been getting a lot of… A lot of… Rumors, I guess you could say… About…” He trailed off, his face etched with deep concentration as he looked for the right words to say.

“…About your… Orientation being a question.” My thoughts abruptly stopped, as shock ran through me. I didn’t know what else to say, and I didn’t want to lie to poor Horace so all I said in barely above a whisper was: “How did they find out?” He looked at me in shock, then looked at me skeptically, as if considering to quit the job and never come back, or stay and talk it out. After a few minutes, a small smile started to make its way on his face.

“Quite alright, Albus,” he said cheerfully, smiling and hitting the table with a chuckle. All I did was merely gave a weak laugh, for I did not see it very funny. He doesn’t know what I’m going through. It’s madness what I’m going through. He was still chuckling as I took in every detail of his face---His wrinkles, his eyes, his plump cheeks… everything. I sighed until finally he pulled me out of my thoughts.

“Albus, do you have something you would like to tell me?” He asked, his face deep with concern. For a minute, I considered telling him, but then I silently shook my head, but he didn’t seem too pleased with my answer.

He leaned back against his chair. “Now, if you need anything more, Albus, please, come and talk to me. You look . . . troubled.” I nodded. Without thinking, I blurted it out “I kind of like you.”

He looked taken aback, definitely not expecting that. Without another word, Horace shook his head uneasily, a grim expression on his face. Quickly, he got up and shuffled to the door, closing it behind him, and a sense of dread and sadness was building up in my body. I shook my head, trying to keep strong, for I wasn’t the one to break down like this. As I breathed in a breath, it was shaky.

Well, maybe. . . Maybe he’s just thinking about it. . . There’s always tomorrow unless I don’t live to see . . .That’s it. I couldn’t think anymore. I was leaving the thought alone until tomorrow.

2ND PART

It has haunted me all night. No matter how hard I try, I can’t get it off my mind . . . can’t get him off my mind. As just I was dozing off, a knock came from my door. I looked at the large heartwood grandfather clock to see it was 2:00 A.M. Without a word, I got up and pulled on my cloak, stroking my beard as I walked to open the door. Usually, I’d be sitting at my desk and tell the person behind the door to come it. I didn’t bother. Of course, it had to be him. Horace strutted in, his face grim. “Is there something wrong, Horace?” I asked calmly, my face expressionless. Horace shook his head silently, closed the door behind him and walked to sit in the chair in front of my desk.

Concernedly, I quickly sat down in my usual chair and stared at him, my bony fingers mindlessly playing with some loose papers. My visitor raised his eyebrow and watched me.

“Well, if there’s nothing you’d like to tell me, if you could please head back to your office, I guess I could be off for slumber, now,” I put the papers down and got up, and Horace got up with me. “No, Albus. There’s something . . . there’s something I would like to tell you. I just—“He stopped, viewing more possible words he could say. “After some consideration and time to think, I’ve came to a conclusion. Albus, you are a wonderful man. I admire you for being so powerful, so strong on all those hard times, and I really want to be much more like you, and . . .”

“. . .And my-my o-orien-orientation might just be questionable, also. I’m not sure though,” he added quickly, for I must have been having a hopeful look on his face.

I took a deep breath, taking it all in. “Very well, Horace,” I started, “why don’t we talk about this tomorrow, huh?” I said my goodbyes him as he closed the door, and I could finally breathe.

Something had to be wrong with me. I know I have a lot of stress, a lot of things I have to juggle on just the top part of my body, but something. . . Something was just not right. I was shakier, and I thought about how my “expiration date” was getting closer. Closer . . . closer, everyday. This might be my . . . our last chance.

Slowly, I lowered myself back down to sitting at my desk, too stressed to think about sleep although I was exhausted. I twiddled my thumbs, trying to figure out a way I could put all this stuff I had to do in before I perished. Hours, minutes, seconds were ticking by for me, and I still didn’t have a plan. Lousy headmaster, I thought, them immediately regretted it.

Why did I just say that? Would have never said that if I was younger. Old age and stress don’t mix at all.

3RD PART  
I didn’t get much sleep last night. How could I? I have too much things to juggle, but I guess that’s what headmasters are supposed to handle. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to the great hall where students were chattering loudly amongst themselves. I made my way to my chair right in the middle of the teachers table, the kids staring at me surprisingly. Probably for not being punctual, I thought. I didn’t bother to sit down, only to get the crowd to student’s attention.

I went through the normal routine, but made this speech much more short since there wasn’t much news to report. After waving my hand, plates erupted from the middle of tables, displaying platters of delicious breakfast food. I looked left and right at the teachers table, all of them digging in hungrily. Horace was sitting in his usual spot. Relief washed over me, I took a deep breath and sat down, picking up a pastry from one of the plates.

As I was nibbling on the bread, I scanned the large room. All the students were talking to their classmates, eating their hearty breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this all the way through good for you. And I still love you Jess xoxoxoxoxo


End file.
